Mike's New Job
by SebastianTheCreator
Summary: Mike starts at his new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, he is the new night security. He has to check the monitor to check everything is allright. He has the check up on the animatronics, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken and Foxy the Pirate Fox. He is all alone in this restaurant... Or at least... He thinks so. Credits for the game is Scott
1. Night 1

Night time, not the greatest time of my life. I just got this new job in a restaurant, as the security guard at night. I thought the night shifts would have been less creepy, but as I there in front of the security screens I felt like something was wrong. I jumped up in my chair, because of the phone on my desk, it rang, and I answered, it was a male voice, not introducing itself by any name, it just started to talk. The voie told me about this place, I ignored it actually, or most of it. The reason why its information did not really catch my attention would be because it talked about the animatronics being a life. I looked at the screens, and the animatronics; a brown, fat bear with a butterfly and top, a purple bunny with a red butterfly and a yellow chicken with a bib underneath its chin with the text saying 'LET'S EAT!'. I sighed, I knew that I would be bred sooner or later. I glanced through the room, and one thing that surprised me was that I could lock the doors to the corridoors with only the push on a botton.

The time went on, in about the same speed as a snail on its way other the road. I took a mouthful of my coffee with caffein, I had to stay awake all night long. I accidently ran my thumb over my sign on my chest, the text on it was saying; 'Mike Schmidt – Security'. I yawned and looked at the screens once again, nothing new have happened sine last I looked, and again, what should have happened? It is an empty restaurant with lifeless animatronics on the stage. I started to look through the shelves and the drawers, and I found something I could read, an old newspaper. I took it, sat down at my chair once again and started to read, I widened my eyes, no way! This newpaper was from 1987!

I read the articale about the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and I was surprised that Freddy Fazbear was able to open again. The arcticale told about one of the animatronics biting off a huge piece of a girl's head and brain. Afterwards the place were shut down, but now it is running again.

I heard a strange sound, a song, so I looked at the screens again, and to my horror, the purple rabbit animatronic, Bonnie, were gone, who on earth would steal an old animatronic from a restaurant?! I looked at all the screens and in the Party Room, was Bonnie standing and looking directly into the camera. I froze in my chair, how did this happen? How could the animatronic move?! For a moment I was panicing, but then I remembered, the animatronics used electronic power, so the employees had for sure forgotten to remove the power source to the rabbit, or maybe they were just playing a prank on me, since this is my first day at my new job.

I sighed and kept looking at the screens, but suddenly they all went out, I slapped one of the screens, no help. I stood up and were about to leave the security room as the screens turned on again, I looked at them, now the chicken, Chica, was gone too, she was standing in the Party Room and Bonnie was standing in the corridoor not far from the security room. My heart started to beat as ten wild horses racing down a hill. I jumped towards one of the doors, pushed the lock botton and did the same to the other door. My body was shaking, maybe this was a prank, but it was for sure scary. My breathing was out of control and I was scared as I have never been scared before. I looked over my shoulder, at the screens, and to my horror, Freddy had moved too. I accidently pushed the light botton to the coridoor with my albow as I backed off fro mthe screens. I tried to relax, but as I blowed out some air, I could see something moving outside of the shotproof window between the security room and the coridoor. I looked out of the window, and there was Chica standing, with her eyes fully widened and her mouth cracked open. I screamed in fear, I grabbed the gun, I had been giving by my boss, and I pointed it at Chica, pulled the trigger, but nothing happened, I looked at the gun, no bullets?! I rushed through the drawers to find bullets, but without luck. I could see Chica stand outside the window and looked at me with those purple, insane eyes. I looked to my left and saw a shadow outside the other window, this shadow had bunny ears and I knew that Bonnie was standing at the left door. This could not be a prank pulled by the employees. I looked to my right, out of the window, but Chica was not standing at the window anymore. I moved towards the window, looked out of it, but Chica was not there, she must have left. I looked at the other window, Bonnie was still there, so if I tried to get out, would they attack me? What was I thinking? They are animatronics, they are not alive, they do not have a god damn brain to think about attack me!

I heard a sudden banging on the right door, Chica? I went to the window to take peek, but it was not Chica nor Bonnie, it was a fox looking creature, I stepped back a little. I looked at the camera screens again, Chica was standing in the Party Room, Freddy was probably in the kitchen, I could hear him doing something with the plates in there, Bonnie was outside of my left door, and the pirate fox, Foxy, was outside the right door.

I trembled and shivered all over my body. My sweat was turning cold and my eyes was flickering room left to right. I looked at the security screens, and saw that the front enterance went open, and who walked in? My boss! I felt my stomach turn around a few rounds. The animatronics would kill him if they get their claws in him. I had to do something, and so I did. I pushed the botton to the left door, I thought I had a chance against a rabbit. I were about to run out of the security room, but I could not see Bonnie anywhere, there were only one explanation to that, Bonnie must have went to kill my boss. I ran down the hall way, but to my surprise I now stood in front of him, my boss, with no animatronics around, "boss! Did you see them?!", my boss looked at me with a strange look in his eyes, "did I see what?" he asked, but before I could answer he continued, "it's 6 am, why don't you go home and get some sleep?" he asked I the rest of the employees entered behind him. Did I imagine all this? The animatronics were alive.. I swear.. Or.. Did my brain imagine it all because this place is a little creepy? Maybe I fell asleep and was dreaming it all? I signed and found my way to my car, entered it and went home. Away from the restaurant, away from the screens and away from the animatronics, though I had to come back to night.. Fuck..


	2. Night 2

It was getting dark, I was standing on the outside of the entrance of Freddy's. I sighed and placed my hand on the door, opened it, walked in and locked it behind me. I walked throught the main room, stopped and looked at the animatronics, "I don't know if I've gotten mad, but of you're for real, could you please give me a sign or something?" I looked at them, and to my horror I heard a strange sound from the Cove. I pulled away the sheets with shaking hands, I looked into the Cove and say Foxy with a crayon in his left hand, I looked at the paper in front of him, it had a text written on it, "We R Alive" I said the word out loud, my eyes widend and I ran into the security room, locked the doors and stood there shaking.

"It can't be! They can't be alive! They're animatronics! Machines! Nothing else!" my heart beated faster than it should, I looked at the phone randomly, pressed the red botton and the Phone Guy started to speak, just like the day before. He talked about the happenings of this place, the animatronics and something, which scared me, Golden Freddy. It sounded like he was pretty scary to meet, but I have not seen any golden version of Freddy in here. I looked at the security screens, there is no place Golden Freddy could fit in, the stage housed Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, the Cove housed Foxy and all other places were for the children, parents and employees. I sighed, this could not be real, maybe it was a dream!

4 am.. I had two hours of waiting. I turned on the light in the left hall, and saw Bonnie, I had locked the doors as I arrive to the place, so it did not matter, he could not get in, neither could Freddy, Chica or Foxy, or the Golden Freddy. I sighed and got more and more angry. Have I gone mad? Maybe I did not like to be alone and then I pretended the animatronics to be alive? Maybe I need a psychologist?

I could feel my eyelids being too heavy for me to keep them open. I closed my eyes for what I thought were two minutes, but appearently it as an hour. I woke up, looked at the clock, felt bad about my slagging, but then I looked at the screens, where are they?! They are gone! I stood up and looked at all the screens, but they were all gone! I started to panic as I heard a strange sound behind me. I turned around and now stood face to face with Freddy, "how did you get in here?!" I moved back, but the desk stopped my escape quit quickly. I felt Freddy's paws on my shoulders, his eyes glowed and I could feel his strength. I tried to escape, but as I turned my face to the right door I saw Chica standing in the open door, I looked to the other side and I saw Bonnie, I was trapped. I looked at Freddy, "please, don't hurt me.. I'm not your enemy, I just work here to protect you guys!" I was surprised of my begging, Freddy looked rather confused at me, or maybe it was just my imagination. I could see Foxy through the window to the hall way on Chica's side, but as I thought I was done for good, Freddy removed his paws from my body, reached for his hat, liftet it as a greet and left the room. Bonnie and Chica followed him, but Foxy did not, he stood there in the window, he looked frightened at Freddy as they walked past him. I sighed out in relief, but my heart started to beat like crazy again as Foxy peeked his head into the room, "mr. Security Guard?" he said, but not with an animatronical voice, but with a voice of a fifteen year old boy, I looked surprised at him, "Uhm.. Yes?" I said and moved back a little, "never fall asleep at work, that is why so many guards has died. I don't want to see anymore humans die" Foy left, I looked surprised at the door. The clock went 6pm and my shift was over. I survived second night.


	3. Night 3

The third night, I was ready, but one special thought popped up in my head; why haven't I quite this fucked up job?. I had been attacked by the animatronics.. Or.. They did not attack me like hurt me, they only grabbed me and looked at me.

I did as I usually did, locked the door behind me, walked past the animatronics and sat down in the security room. I put my new cellphone on the table, I was hoping to shoot a picture of the animatronics, a bold mission, but I wanted to proove it to everyone. I looked at the security screen, they have not moved the slightest.

3am, I stood up and walked out of the office to the scene area. I stepped up on the stage and moved closer to Freddy, "are you going to attack me again?" I asked, stepped a bit away to watch the reaction of the animatronic, but it did not move. I sighed and walked back to the office. I looked at the screens again, they had all moved, close to the office, I reached for the door switchs, but a chill ran down my spine and my vision went black for a few seconds. I finally opened my eyes, everything around had turned purple, the world was purple. I could feel the present of the animatronics, my voice were forced out, but it was not MY voice, it was a hoars voice; "ready to play hide and seek, children?", I laughed in a whispering way, which turned louder and more sadistic as I stood up from the chair. I turned around to look at the animatronics, "I see you are all here, how wonderful!" I grabbed Freddy's butterfly, "ready? I'll count to a 20! GO HIDE!" I yelled and the animatronics were long gone. I counted as I walked down the halls, "18.. 19.. 20!" I started to run, into the scene area, "I know you're here, kids! Come out, come out whereever you are!" I laughed, but it was not me, I was forced to do these things, but by who? Why did the animatronics hide? Why did my vision turn purple? Why have all this happened?


	4. Night 4

I finally found Chica, she was in the kitchen, I grabbed a knife from the kitchen table and moved closer to her. I laughed just like a maniac as I held the knife over my head, "go die, chicken!" I laughed out as the knife hit her in her animatronic head. She did not die, not that I was surprised, she have never really been a living person since the 'Incident'.

I left the kitchen to find my next pray, and there he was, Bonnie. He tried to escape, but it was no use, I caught him, shoved my hand underneath his mask and ripped it off, left his body to fall to the floor. I went on the next, but I could not see him anywhere. I could feel the feeling of panic, time ran out and I was not even close of finding the last two animatronics. I stood up on the scene and grabbed the microphone, turned it on and smirked evil, "welcome! Boys! Girls! Parents! We have an announcement. Sadly enough, we are missing two children. Their parents are very sad and worried. If the two children, Freddy and Foxy could be so kind to return to their parents that would be a huge help for our employees" I said and threw to microphone to the floor of the stage. I laughed as I walked down of the stage, I stopped as I heard a growling noise behind me. I turned around and sstood face to face with Foxy, "well, hello, Foxy. Here to find your parents?" I asked, he growled at me one again, I backed off coursing Foxy to run down the stage, "now now.. Remember the rules? Rule number one: Don't run." I looked at him, "that was why you had to die, right? You ran inside of the restaurant, right? I told you so many times not to run, but you didn't listen, you kept running" I moved closer to Foxy, for each of my steps Foxy moved backwards. I shoke my head as I chuckled in my throat, "you all broke the rules. You ran, Freddy touched the old Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie hit a girl and Chica screamed.. All of you broke the fucking rules, even though you all knew about them" I laughed, but I stopped as I heard the alarm of my phone in the office, it was 6am.

I felt a strange chilling feeling inside of my body, my view turned from purple to normal and I could control my own body, I was free, but who the hell controlled me? I looked at the animatronics, which moved their way to their places. I looked at Chica, moved closer to her and pulled out the knife, grabbed Bonnie's facemask and placed it at its right place on the bunny. I looked at the Pirate Cove at Foxy shut the sheets. I finally looked at Freddy, liftet my hat, nodded and left towards the door, "see ya all tonight".


	5. Night 5

I stood outside of the doors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, I inhaled deeply and exhaled the air in a long sigh. I opened the door only to lock them behind me. I turned around and looked at the stage, they were all there. I walked to the office and sat down, 11.45pm. I looked at the screens and to my surprise, Bonnie and Chica where gone, I rushed to lose the doors. I felt the same chilling feeling from last night, but this time I was not forced to do anything and my view kept being in the same colours as I used to see. My heart was beating and my head felt dizzy. I tried to find my balance by placing my hand on the desk, it helped a little. I could see Chica outside of the window, I looked into her animatronic eyes, "forgive me. What I did last night wasn't me, I swear" I fell on my knees, and to my surprise she left to the stage area. I tried to get up on my chair, a little clumpy, but I found my way up on it. The dizziness vanished at once. "this place might get me right to the maniac house" I removed my cap.

I looked at the clock, 4am, nothing have happened. I closed my eyes for only a few seconds, as I opened them a yellow version of Freddy Fazbear was sitting in a strange manner on the floor in front of my desk. I fell backwards down from my chair, I crawled back against the wall behind me, pushed my back against the wall and looked terrified at the yellow bear, which did not move at all. I closed my eyes, a long break after I opened my eye, the yellow bear was gone. I stood up and rushed to the monitor to find it, but it was not anywhere to be seen. I looked at the screen to the loset, the original Freddy Fazbear poster had changed to the face of a yellow bear with my eyeballs. I looked shocked at the screen, "who the fuck are you? How did you get into the office? The doors were locked.." I placed the monitor on the desk and covered my eyes with my right hand, "I'm getting insane.. I see yellow bears even though there's no one.." I could not help it but laugh nervously as my hand covered my eyes, which were starting to tear up.

I sat down in my chair, "why me?" I whispered to myself, "why do I see them? They move.. They attack.. They're evil.. so evil.." I grabbed my gun and pointed it at my head, "I can't.." I were about to pull the trigger as my alarm on my phone went off, I looked at it and removed the gun from my head. I hit my own cheek, "pull yourself together, Mike! You can do this!" I stood up and left the office, I looked at the stage, "you weren't so active tonight, huh? Do you guys know who the yello guy is?" I stood there and looked at the animatronics for some time, but at last I left the place only to come back the night after again.


	6. Night 6

I came back the next night, why I wanted to come back I did not know, maybe because I needed the money. I locked the doors behind me and took a deep breath while facing the door. I turned around, "listen'up! I have no intentions of..-" I stopped, I froze, my heart started to beat faster, Freddy was standing in front of me with a sign in his paws, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy was standing right behind him. I looked surpecious at the animatronics, then moved my attention to the sign, He is evil it said, "who?" I looked at Freddy like if he could answer me, I sighed, "the yellow bear?" I looked at Bonnie as he moved slightly as if he were nodding as an answer to my question, "I have a gun with me along if a power pistol, don't worry. I'll protect you" I tried to stay calm and being brave. I walked to the office, I was shaking, my heart was beating and I felt terrible. I opened the doors to the office and peeked in, no one to be seen, no yellow bears. I chuckled nervously and sat in my chair and waited. I waited for my shift to be over, but the time went on slower than ever. I was afraid, the alarm was set to 6am and the it was 3am at the night, the doors were locked and the animatronics were still moving around in the restaurant. Even though they told me about the yellow bear they still tried to kill me, I guess they could not help it, they were ment to hunt humans down at night. I tried to keep calm in this situation, I grabbed a stack of paper, looked through them, their text were about the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I read about the first Freddy Fazbear mascot, a yellow bear with a navi blue mini hat and navi blue bowtie, I gasped, the yellow bear was an old Freddy Fazbear. I continued reading and as I finished the last piece of paper I froze, the title on the last paper said The Missing Children Incident, I read it; "five children went missing and were never found.. Parents claimed that the animatronics started to leek blood from their eye sockets and mouths, and a strange odor started to spread from the mascots. Police officers claimed that the children may have been killed at stuffed into the animatronics, but no proof were ever found and the kidnapper were never caught" my heart beated like crazy and my hands were shaking along with my body. I looked at the screens, "children?.." I whispered with a trembling voice, "you are all children.." I could not get my thoughts straight, images of children being stuffed into the animatronics popped up in my head. I almost had a heart attack as my alarm went off, I was free to go home and wait for the next shift. I stood up and walked out of the office as the other employees started to enter, "uhm, hey, you guys don't mind if I stay here for a bit, do you?" I looked at them, "you are more than welcome to stay, if you keep an eye on the customers you might get paid a little more" one of the female employees blinked at me and smiled.

Later that day an old woman entered the restaurant, no one really seemed to pay attention to her, "hey, Derek, who's that old woman over there?" I slightly pointed at the old woman, who sat down at a table and looked up at the animatronics, "oh her? She comes here every day and watch Freddy. She never orders anything, but somehow we just can't have ourselves to kick her out" Derek said and continued to bring in pizza's to the children on the other tables. I stood up and walked towards the woman, "may I sit?" I looked at her, she nodded without taking her eyes away from Freddy, "may I bring you something to drink?" I asked, she looked down, a tear fell from her eye, "I.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, mam" I said panicking, "you didn't, dearest. I only miss my son" she said and looked at Freddy once again, I looked at her, followed her eyes and looked at Freddy on the stage, "uhm.. May I ask you something?" I asked, she nodded, "were your son one of the children from the Missing Children case?" I widened my eyes as he nodded. I stood up, "excuse me" I left to the restroom and threw out. I looked into the mirror, "who could have done something like that? Stuffing dead children into animatronics?" I splashed some water in my face and left the restroom. The old lady were gone, I looked at Freddy and walked towards the door. I grabbed to the door, looked down and opened my mouth, "I'll find a way to free you" I whispered before I left.


	7. Final Night

I came back to my next shift. I looked at the animatronics, something felt wrong. I walked to the office and sat down in my chair. I grabbed the papers again, closed the doors and started to read more about these criminal cases of Freddy Fazbear, The Bite of '87; "According to an employees a little girl was making fun of the mascot, Foxy the Pirate Fox, she tried to touch him even though she was told not to. The animatronic bit down in the girl's forehead, ripped off the frontal loop of the brain. She survived the bite, but the restaurant was shut down" I read it aloud for myself, "why did it open again?" I asked myself. I looked at the alarmclock, 2am. I sighed and looked at the monitor screens, I could see Bonnie standing in the closet, Chica near the restrooms, Foxy was just outside of the Pirate Cove and Freddy had moved to the kitchen.

5am. I stood up and stretch my legs, but instead of satisfaction I felt a chilling feeling taking over my body. I grabbed my head and screamed, "no! Not again!" I cried out, my right eye view everything in purple and my left eye was normal. I tried to get free of whatever had control over half of my body, "I won't hurt them! I promised them to free them!" I cried out, "relax, my friend, I'll only borrow your body for a couple of minutes to kill the children" a voice laughed, I was forced to leave the office, "who are you?" I whispered, "the children calls me the Purple Man" the voice said, I widened my eyes, "let go of my body!" I yelled. My body was forced to enter the kitchen, grab a knife from one of the kitchendrawers, "no! Please!" I screamed, "shh, follow the rules, Don't Scream, Don't Yell, Mike" the voice said and walked towards Freddy, "goodbye, dear boy" the voice said and held up the knife over my head, "no!" I screamed and got control over my body. I looked to both sides and to my right I saw a purple mist forming into a human manifest. The purple manifest rushed through the door, I followed, the andrenaline pumped inside of my body, my heart was beating fast and my body was shaking, "come back here!" I yelled, got surprised by a paw hit out from the hallway towards the office, the paw was purple, "Bonnie?!" I moved underneath it and continued my chase after the Purple Man, "I'll free them!" I yelled.

Finally I was standing in front of the Purple manifest, I held the knife in front of my body, "I'm not afraid of you, coward. Killing children.. How cowardly" I said, the purple manifest laughed and whispered, "no no, I'm not a coward, I did it because I wanted to, just as much as you do" he said and disappeared into thin air. I were surprised, "just as I do?" I whispered with a trembling voice, "you wasn't talking about me, were you? You were talking about them.." I turned around, but before I could react, my head was slammed to the floor underneath me, Freddy was ontop of me.

"Good morning, Mike! Had a nice..- Oh god!" the owner of the restaurant saw one of the extra costumes of one of the mascots on the floor covered in blood.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza were one again closed.


End file.
